custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop, the Picky Eater (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop, the Picky Eater is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 1995. Plot Baby Bop's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless BJ can persuade her to be more open-minded. Cast Barney Cast *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) *Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Greer (Christie Abbott) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Richenza (Alisa Besher) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lauren (Deanna Mustard) *Theodore (Landon Prairie) *Axel (Casey Rion) *Lenny (Adam Springfield) *Roman (Jordan Wall) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant *Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) *Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) *Papa Bear (Josh Martin) *Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) *Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) *Princess (Tracey Gold) Songs #Barney Theme Song #You Might Like Something New #This Is Not My Day #We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson #Forgive Me #The Yum, Yum Song #The Waitress Song # # # # #I Love You Trivia *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert (original)", with the same vocals from "Up We Go!". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When Baby Bop pounds her bowl of spinach salad with his fists and screams "I HATE SPINACH!!!" at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!" while seeing nothing on the map) is used. *the music from "" (when ) is used *the music from "" (when ) is used *the music from "" (when ) is used *the music from "" (when ) is used *the music from "" (when ) is used *This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . *Production for this video took place in June 1995. *The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Closed-Caption version: Quote 2: * (Baby Bop and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) * Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum! * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Baby Bop's Mom: (yelling furious) Baby Bop! * (Baby Bop sighs) * (fades to Baby Bop and her family arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * Baby Bop's Dad: (yelling furious) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Baby Bop: Okay. Closed-Caption version: *[ Baby Bop's Dad ] Mmm. Looks good. *[ Baby Bop ] Cucumbers, yucky. Tomatoes, yucky. Eggs, yucky and smelly. Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this? *[ BJ ] She's gonna throw a tantrum! *[ Waiter ] Is something wrong? *[ Baby Bop ] This is spinach. *[ Baby Bop's Dad ] Come on, Baby Bop. Just try it. *[ Baby Bop ] I hate spinach! *[ Waiter ] That's it. I quit. *[ Baby Bop's Mom ] Baby Bop! *[ Baby Bop: Sighs ] *[ Miss Etta ] Back so soon? Did you have a good time? *[ BJ ] Baby Bop punched her salad and it exploded! Then everybody is looking at us. *[ Baby Bop ] Nun-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! *[ Baby Bop's Mom ] No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. *[ Baby Bop's Dad ] You're grounded for one week! Now go to your room! *[ Baby Bop ] Okay.